Zavith'loa: The Hidden Caldera (Solo)
Steps Generally head toward right, if there are forks in the ramps, take the one on the right at first. Kill first named at -3558, 10, -71 Pterotrainer Yu'lua , tank/spank, nearby will add, and may be cleared first. Next large rocky ledge is called "Glowing Charnel", when you get there, the left path is blocked by a lava flow. Clear and go right and up. Read The note below about trash mobs, or die often. Defile statue at -3,439, 66, 144 . (way up the ramps) This disables the lava flow so you can proceed down the left ramp below. Go back down to the larger ramp and now you can go beyond the lava flow. Now generally stay left. Next named is the High Priest (quest mob) at -3397, 12, -81 , he's actually a tank but summons lava creatures that must be killed first, or you will do a lot of dodging of their breath weapons. They are immobile while casting breath weapon (frontal), so just move and aoe a lot if you can to damage the high priest. At "Throne of Clot'Thoa" notice the path to a platform on your right, -3,251, 2, 7 it is farthest from the spawn point for the adds and the adds walk slowly. That's where you will pull the named (quest mob), possibly all the way to the platform. Clear the worshippers and then pull the named with ranged and keep pulling away until he is far far away from his lava pit which buffs him. However pulling him away from the lava pit will give him 75% damage reduction as his skin cools and hardens. *''Note: In Advanced Solo this strategy does not work because he has two buffs, different ones if he is out or in the lava. Take the time to read them and you will see that you have to drag him back and forth, in and out of the lava to kill him without letting his lava buff get too strong for you. You can use this strategy to kill him in Solo if you want, but it's not strictly necessary.'' Click the pteradon to exit the zone. *** Note: In regular Solo to advance the quest timeline, it is advisable to rapidly move him in and out of the Lava pool. His buff stack quickly on both sides and he gains adds fast. Moving him from the pool and back about every 20-30 seconds will help you take him down quickly! Strategies Trash mobs *Allu'thoa lavacrafters will summon raw magma elementals. The elementals cannot be tab-targeted but can be manually targeted. Having a raw lava elemental up gives the lavacrafters a powerful damage ability; burn them down. The summoning of the elemental can also be interrupted. Pterotrainer Yu'lua *Yu'lua will call trained pterrorsaurs. The pterrorsaurs land near Yu'lua and being caught in their landing area causes heavy damage and a knockback. The pterrorsaurs hit hard, but slowly. They also have an ability, Pterror Screech, that stifles. Pterror Screech has a slow casting time and the pterrorsaurs root when they start casting, so it can either be interrupted or jousted. Yu'lua himself doesn't have many hitpoints or hit hard. High Priest Hamanu'akaloa *Hamanu'akaloa summons Living Lava Golems. The golems don't hit hard. They have a heavily damaging breath attack that hits in a straight line in front of them. They have an animation where they inhale - once they've started this animation they don't continue to move, so just rotate around. However, Hamanu'akaloa will continue summoning Living Lava Golems throughout the fight. It may depend on class and player ability whether it's easier to burn the Golems, or focus on Hamanu'akaloa and ignore the Golems. If your a mage class I would recommend a cleric merc, pally merc with a wizard was a no go as an average player. If too many Golems spawn, you can always drag Hamanu'akaloa across the bridge and if he summons more there, drag him up the ramp. Fiery Effigy of Clotl'thoa *The Fiery Effigy fights differently if he is in or out of the lava pool he is standing in. He has a buff called Lavatar. The longer he stays in the lava, the more Lavatar stacks (up to 5). It takes about 5 seconds real time for a layer of Lavatar to stack. Pulling him out of the lava pool causes him to lose stacks of Lavatar at the same rate that he gains them, but he also receives a buff called Obsidian Skin. *Lavatar will give him stronger attacks while Obsidian Skin will give him 75% damage reduction. He also summons adds while outside the lava, although on solo difficulty they don't seem to do much.